Master of the Millennium Scales
by FanGirlsRuinEverything
Summary: Meet the Master of the Millennium Scales, who enters Battle City Tournament. Will everything be the same? Or will he completely screw it up? Read on to find out! There will be duels!
1. Chapter 1Entering the Tournament

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! This first chapter isn't the best, but the duels will begin next chapter. Until then, meet Leiko Barnu, my OC! The story's going to revolve around him more than Yami or Kaiba, but those two will be in here! Please R&R! No flames, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters, except for the OCs.**

Chapter 1-Entering the Tournament

It was an extremely dark room.

"Millennium Scales, give me light."

A brilliant glow came from a pair of golden scales. They illuminated a young boy in a wheelchair. He had long, brown hair, and brilliant blue eyes.

His wheelchair rested at a desk, which had the scales, 4 facedown Duel Monsters cards, and a black laptop on it.

The boy, who had pale skin, so he probably didn't get out much, started the laptop and began to surf the Web.

"Come on," he muttered under his breath. "I've always searched the Internet, but I've never found what I'm looking for."

After 2 hours, he was about to give up, when a certain website caught his eye.

He double-clicked the link, and what he had been searching for finally appeared.

SETO KAIBA'S NEW DEUL TOURNAMENT! BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT!

He read the rules of the tournament, and grinned. This was perfect, he could use this tournament to become King of Duelists, and some things that were going to happen wouldn't surprise him.

After all, his Millennium Scales had judged how some things were going to happen.

The master of the Millennium Necklace, Ishizu Ishtar, would have given Seto the Obelisk the Tormenter Card, while the master of the Millennium Rod, Marik Ishtar, will have stolen the other two Egyptian God Cards, but he would lose his Slypher the Sky Dragon Card to the master of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi Moto.

Little did any of them know, that Leiko Barnu, master of the Millennium Scales, would be joining the tournament as well.

He would also be joining with the only four cards he had. He would have to win a Monster Reborn first, but once he had one, he would take on Seto Kaiba and win.

Leiko rolled his wheelchair out from under his desk, and opened the desk's top drawer.

He pulled out a silver tray, which he attached to his wheelchair. After he placed the Millennium Scales, the laptop, and his four cards, now in a deck, on the tray, he pulled out a cell phone and called someone on the speed dial.

"Bornadu," he said, once the butler on the other end picked up. "I'm going out for a while. Meet me at the front door, with my wallet with 30,000 from my bank account."

As he put away his cell phone and wheeled his way to the front door of his house, he admitted to himself that while living in one of the richest families in the country meant he was pampered a lot, it did have its perks.

--

The storekeeper looked up as his shop door opened.

"Ah, hello there," he said to the pale young man in a wheelchair who had just entered the room. "What can I do for you?"

"You register duelists for the Battle City Tournament here don't you?" asked the young man. The tray in front of him held some very odd things. A laptop, a very small deck, and a giant set of scales.

"Why, yes, I do. Are you interested in joining?" After the youth nodded, the storekeeper turned his computer on. "Your name?"

"Leiko Barnu."

After entering the name, the storekeeper shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, "but you aren't a registered duelist. I can't let you enter."

The youth reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. As he rifled through it he said, "Alright. Register me as a five-star duelist whose rarest card," he carelessly flipped the card on top of his puny deck, "is Sanga of the Thunder. Do this, and 10,000 will be yours."

The storekeeper gaped at the money the boy had pulled out. He immediately made changes to his computer, registering the boy as requested.

The storekeeper pulled a Duel Disk System from the shelf behind him, handed it to the boy and received the 10 grand.

"Say," said the boy, "could I use your computer to check something?"

The storekeeper looked from his computer, to the boy, to the boy's laptop, when the boy said, "I'll give you another ten grand."

The storekeeper shrugged and moved his computer towards the boy.

Leiko grinned and looked at the computer screen.

He clicked 'search for new duelist'.

He filled out the duelist summary.

Name: Unknown

Duelist rating: Unknown

Rarest Card: Monster Reborn

He waited a few minutes until the computer finished searching the registered duelists.

When it was finished there was only one duelist. A 2-star level duelist named Caradi Samura.

"This Caradi," the boy began, "does he come often?"

"Every day," the storekeeper answered. "He keeps asking to be registered into the tournament, but he only has two stars, so I can't let him in."

"Register him into the tournament, and I'll give a third 10 grand," said Leiko, as he handed over the second 10 grand.

The storekeeper changed his computer to say that Caradi had thee stars. Leiko grinned and handed over the last of his money.

As Leiko wheeled out the door, the storekeeper quickly called his boss, Marik Ishtar.

"Sir, the boy with the Sanga of the Thunder Card just left."

--

Leiko had a special tool on his wheelchair. It allowed him to go to any location, without having to work, because it also made the wheelchair move on its own.

So, as Leiko zoomed along in his wheelchair, he heard somebody shout, "HEY, KID, STOP!"

Leiko turned off the wheelchair, and looked around. In an instant, he was surrounded by a bunch of robed men.

"So, kid," said one of them, "what say we have a duel?"

"I have a better idea," said Leiko. He grabbed the Millennium Scales and held them up. "I condemn you all to the Shadow Realm for eternity!"

Darkness enveloped all but one of the robed men, and they vanished into the darkness.

"YOU!" shouted Leiko. "I know what you are. You're a Rare Hunter. Return to your master and tell him, 'the master of the Millennium Scales has joined the fight.' Go."

"He won't need to," the Rare Hunter suddenly said. "This servant is my mind slave. I just saw everything that happened through him."

"Marik," snarled Leiko. "You're sick."

"Me? You just condemned all of my other servants to the shadow realm. But I assure you, Leiko, we will duel in the coming tournament. Mark my words, we will."

Leiko watched as the presence of Marik left the Rare Hunter, and the Hunter collapsed.

Leiko growled, then turned on his wheelchair's device, which sort of resembled a GPS. He selected 'Continue to Last Destination' and let the wheelchair finish taking him home.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know if you want it to continue! Please don't flame me about how it took two hours to find that website!**


	2. Chapter 2Leiko's First Duel

**_A/N:_Sorry it's been so long since I updated. The first duel is in this chaper. No duh, look at the chapter title. Oh, and for those of you who think Leiko's too cruel, it's part of a plan he's got, which won't be explained until a later chapter. Why am I making you wait? Because I can!**

Chapter 2-Leiko's First Duel of the Tournament

_A few weeks following the events of chapter one . . ._

The tournament had officially begun a few minutes ago, and Leiko sat in the middle of Battle City, looking around for Caradi.

His Duel Disk System was on his arm, with his deck inserted in it. His tray was in front of him, and it still had the Millennium Scales and the laptop on it.

He finally saw Caradi, a young kid of about 12, watching a duel.

Leiko glanced at Caradi's arm, where a Duel Disk System rested.

Leiko wheeled towards Caradi and said, "Hi, there! I'm Leiko! What's your name?"

"Huh?" asked Caradi, turning towards the boy in a wheelchair. "Um, I'm Caradi." He looked at the pure gold scales in front of the wheelchair. "What's that?"

"Oh these?" asked Leiko, glancing at the Millennium Scales. "These scales are a bit of magic, watch!"

Leiko put his deck on one of the Scales' trays. "And it will judge what my rarest card is!"

Caradi watched in amazement as a card left the tiny deck, and moved to the other tray on the Scales. Leiko flipped that card over to reveal his Sanga of the Thunder Card.

"Go ahead, put your deck on there," said Leiko, as he removed his deck.

"Okay," said Caradi. He put his deck on one of the trays, and Monster Reborn moved to the second one.

"Say, Caradi," Leiko said, "we're both duelists in this tournament, what say we have a duel?"

"Alright," said Caradi, taking back his deck.

"There'll be one exception to this duel. Since my deck only has 4 cards, I won't lose automatically when I run out of cards to draw. I'll lose automatically when all my cards are in the graveyard."

"Fine," said Caradi, with a slight smirk on his face. They both activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

"I'll let you go first," said Leiko.

"Ok," said Caradi, drawing five cards from his deck.

"Let's see, I play Man-Eater Bug in attack mode. I also play the Magic Card, Power Boost Totem! This magic card multiplies my Man-Eater Bug's attack points by however many turns Power Boost Totem is on the field."

"I know what that card does," said Leiko. "I also know that even if the card it's attached to is destroyed, it remains on the field."

"Very well, I end my turn."

"Yes, and now Power Boost Totem has been on the field two turns, Man-Eater Bug's attack points double, up to 900," said Leiko. "It's my move." He drew his entire deck. "Alright, I play one card facedown on the field, and now I summon Saggi the Dark Clown, in attack mode!"

"You should you have put him in defense mode," said Caradi, looking at the evil, purple clown. "Your Saggi only has 600 attack points, but because of my Power Boost Totem, my Man-Eater Bug's attack points are 900, making it more powerful then your Saggi."

"I never said Saggi was going to destroy your Man-Eater Bug," said Leiko. "Activate face-down card! Share the Pain! This card forces us each to sacrifice a monster on our side of the field. So I sacrifice my Saggi, and you must sacrifice your Man-Eater Bug." Two swords appeared, pointing towards either side of the field. With a swish one sword impaled Saggi, while the other impaled Man-Eater Bug. Both monsters were destroyed and sent to the graveyard. "With those two sacrifices, I can now summon my rarest card! Say hello to my ultimate creature, Sanga of the Thunder!"

Caradi looked in horror at Sanga, which had appeared before him, with lightning shooting off of his body. "Sanga!" called Leiko. "Attack Caradi's life points directly!"

Sanga pulled back both of his mighty fists, and slammed them into Caradi, which also electrified him. Caradi went flying backwards, where crashed into the ground a few feet away. "SORRY!" Leiko called. "SANGA DOES THAT TO PEOPLE! CHECK YOUR LIFE POINTS!" Caradi looked at his life points, which dropped from 4000, to 1400.

"I end my turn," said Leiko.

_Another attack like that, _Caradi thought, as slowly got back on his feet and walked back to the duel, _and I'll lose this duel!_

"I draw my next card," said Caradi.

_Fortunately,_ he thought, _I have a great plan for destroying that Sanga. It'll take a while though, so I'll have to play it safe for a while._

"I play Mammoth Graveyard in defense position, and end my turn," said Caradi.

"Sanga! Destroy his Mammoth Graveyard!" shouted Leiko.

"I play Cyber Commando in defense position, and end my turn."

"Sanga! Destroy his Cyber Commando!"

"I play Kuriboh in defense position, and end my turn."

"Sanga! Destroy his Kuriboh!"

"I play Celtic Guardian in defense position, and end my turn."

"You know," said Leiko. "This is pretty boring. You keep putting your monsters in defense position, and I keep knocking 'em down. Sanga! Destroy his Celtic Guardian!"

"My wall of Kuribohs will protect me!" shouted Caradi.

_Of course,_ thought Leiko. _Kuriboh's special effect. If it's sent to the graveyard, it can protect Caradi and his monsters for one full turn._ He stood and watched his Sanga obliterate the Kuribohs.

"I play Swordsman of Land Star in defense position, and end my turn. Now I have two defensive monsters on the field!" proclaimed Caradi.

"Yes, but nothing else to protect them," said Leiko. "Sanga! Destroy his Celtic Guardian!"

"Very well," said Caradi. "I'll place one card face down on the field, and end my turn."

_Ha, _thought Caradi. _I just placed my rarest card on the field. I'll use it to bring back Man-Eater Bug on my next turn, and since Power Boost Totem will have been on the field for fifteen turns, Man-Eater Bug's attack strength will be 6750! Enough to destroy Sanga and Leiko's life points in one turn._

"Sanga! Destroy his Swordsman of Land Star!"

"Leiko!" shouted Caradi. "You've fallen into my trap! Activate facedown card, Monster Reborn! I use this to bring back Man-Eater Bug! Because of my Power Boost Totem, my monster's attack points are 6750! Man-Eater Bug, destroy his Sanga of the Thunder, and Leiko's life points!"

Leiko watched the giant insect come closer to his Sanga, and he shouted, "Activate Sanga's special effect!"

Just as Man-Eater Bug pounced Sanga, Sanga grabbed it with his claws and sent lightning coursing through it. Then Sanga of the Thunder punched Man-Eater Bug and it was destroyed.

"What just happened?" asked Caradi.

"Allow me to explain," Leiko began. "Sanga of the Thunder's special effect reduces the attack points of any monster attacking him to zero. So when Sanga retaliated, it destroyed your Man-Eater Bug, along with the rest of your life points."

Caradi looked at his life point count, which had indeed reached zero.

"I lost," said Caradi lamely, as the holograms on the field disappeared. "Well, congratulations, Leiko. According to Battle City rules, I must hand over my rarest card and my locater card. Here." He handed over his locater card and Monster Reborn.

"Thanks, Caradi," said Leiko, as he slipped the locater card into his pocket and added Monster Reborn to his deck. "Don't worry, I'll put both of them to good use."

As Leiko began to make his wheelchair head off, Caradi said, "Hey, Leiko, wait. Take my second rarest card Power Boost Totem as well." Before Leiko could protest, Caradi tossed Power Boost Totem to him, turned and left.

As Leiko made his wheelchair go to a nearby café, he thought to himself, _Finally, I have a Monster Reborn! Now I can take on Seto Kaiba, and put my last card, which I've never used before, to good use. There's also a possibility that Power Boost Totem will help me out as well._

**_A/N:_ Yeah, this took me forever to write. Btw, 'Power Boost Totem' is not a real card (as far as I know), I just made it up for the sake of fanfiction, ok?**


End file.
